An animal litter container is used to hold an absorbent material, commonly referred to as kitty litter, for the disposal of animal feces and urine. The container is typically placed in some out of the way location a dwelling, such as a laundry room or closet. A better solution to the litter container exposure problem is to locate the litter container outside the dwelling with direct access for the animal and a safe environment for the animal while present in the litter container. The exterior location may be within the confines of another building, such as an attached garage, or may be completely outside and exposed to the weather. Based on these requirements, an enclosure is needed to provide access by the animal, to create a safe environment, to prevent the animal from leaving the safety of the dwelling, and to keep the litter container out of the weather. The enclosure must also prevent litter container access to pests, such as rodents or insects and provide a convenient means for removing contaminated kitty litter and refilling the container with fresh kitty litter. The enclosure may also need to comply with building, fire, safety or other codes or requirement. It may be desired that the enclosure be an attractive addition to the environment. An animal litter container enclosure is needed to meet these and/or other objectives.